Sin titulo
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: Unos ojos violetas se abrieron de repente mientras unas lagrimas recorría por la mejilla, el chico pelirrosa había tenido de nuevo la misma pesadilla que le seguía desde hacia unas semanas Terminado POR FIN XD
1. Prologo

Antes de empezar digo que le dedico el capitulo a Utena-Chan, que a sido quien me dio la inspiración para lo que le pasa al final del capitulo a Shu ¡¡Pa' ti Wapa!!

**

* * *

**

Unos ojos violetas se abrieron de repente mientras unas lagrimas recorría por la mejilla, el chico pelirrosa había tenido de nuevo la misma pesadilla que le seguía desde hacia unas semanas, no... eso no era una pesadilla, eso era un flash back que lo atormentaba desde hacia tiempo, solo tres personas sin contarse a si mismo sabia de ese suceso, una era la culpable de esa pesadilla que lo atormentaría asta el fin de sus días, el otro era su mejor amigo, Hiroshi Nakano y la tercera persona era su hermana pequeña Maiko Shindo. No sé lo había explicado a nadie, ni siquiera a su actual pareja, Eiri Yuki, un escritor de novelas de amor.

El chico intento dormirse de nuevo entre los brazos del rubio que estaba a su lado, al no conseguirlo lo dio por perdido y decidió irse a duchar y después preparar el desayuno para cuando despertase el escritor.

Cuando estaba acabando de poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa, Yuki salió de la habitación ya duchado y vestido, sé sorprendió al ver a su pequeño amante ya despierto y con el desayuno preparado.

- Buenos días Yuki –Dijo el chico intentando sonreír, pero el sueño que había tenido esa noche no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez por la cabeza, sabia que algo le pasaría pronto y un presentimiento le decía que no era nada bueno

- Baka ¿Cómo es que te has despertado temprano? –dijo Yuki en modo de saludo

- Por nada en especial, solamente que no podía dormir y pensaba que era una perdida de tiempo quedarme en allí –Contesto el pelirrosa sentándose en la mesa y comiendo algunas tostadas.

Los dos desayunaron en silencio y al acabar Shuichi se levanto a limpiar los platos. Todo eso lo hacia bajo la atenta mirada de Yuki que miraba extrañado al pequeño, no era normal en él estar tan callado y no tirarse encima al verlo aparecer por la puerta, de acuerdo que le molestaba esa actitud pero la que estaba teniendo en esos momentos no era muy común en él. Cuando el chico termino de lavar los platos cogió su mochila y con una beso en los labios de su novio se despido asta la tarde.

Shuichi iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle sabiendo que llegaría a la hora que tendría que llegar habitualmente, pero que él siempre se la saltaba por quedarse siempre dormido.

De nuevo el sueño le apareció en la cabeza y se estremeció al recordarlo. Ese era el peor episodio de su vida, una parte que le gustaría olvidar pero por mas que quisiera no podía, de repente algo lo empujo hacia un callejón estrecho y oscuro, Shuichi al abrir los ojos (los había cerrado al sentir que alguien le empujaba dentro del callejón), pudo ver que se trataba de alguien de unos años mayor que él, algo mas alto que él, los ojos y el pelo oscuro como la noche y una sonrisa de malicia en los labios, el chico al verlo no pudo hacer nada mas aparte de palidecer y asustarse.

- Ko... Ko... ¿Koji q... que haces tu aquí?- pregunto Shuichi algo nervioso y asustado, esa persona era la culpable de esas pesadillas que le atormentaban y que le gustaría olvidar de una vez por todas.

- Solo he venido a pedir lo que es mío Shu-Chan –dijo sonriendo y acercándose a los labios del cantante- por que como sabrás antes de irme te dije que eres mío y de nadie mas, todo será como antes, no dejare que nadie aparte que yo te toque–dijo capturando los labios del cantante fuertemente haciendo gemir de dolor al pelirrosa- Solo he venido a decirte eso y nada mas, nos veremos pronto- dijo antes de irse

Cuando el chico de pelo oscuro desapareció Shuichi se sentó en el suelo mientras unas lagrimas le corría por las mejillas mientras no paraba de murmurar No, no el no puede haber vuelto... Esto es una pesadilla después de estar sollozando y murmurando durante cinco minutos lo mismo decidió irse ya a la NG-Records, su expresión había cambiado en esos momentos por completo, ya no se veía el chico alegre y energético de siempre si no que ahora se le veía preocupación, dolor, tristeza y un sin fin de sentimientos más.

Al llegar a la compañía, se tiro literalmente encima de Hiro mientras empezaba a sollozar, sus compañeros miraban al chico suponiendo que lo único que había pasado había sido que el escritor le hubiera echado nuevamente de su casa.

- ¿Shuichi que a pasado? ¿Te as peleado nuevamente con Eiri-San? –Pregunto Hiro mirando a su amigo intentando calmarlo

- No... hace mucho que no nos peleamos –contesto Shuichi entre llanto- Hiro a... él a vuelto

- ¿Quien? –pregunto temiéndose lo peor

- Ko... Koji esta de nuevo en Japón y me a dicho que seré suyo... que todo será como antes –dijo Shuichi llorando entre los brazos de su amigo. Hiro al escuchar esas palabras se quedo blanco y miro a los que estaban en el estudio preocupado, estos le devolvieron la mirada sin entender que estaba pasando.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio asta que notaron que Shuichi se había dormido mientras lloraba. Hiro tumbo a su amigo en un sofá que había en la sala mientras salía de la habitación haciendo una señal a sus compañeros para que lo siguieran no sin antes coger el móvil de su mochila.

Al salir sin decir palabra alguna marco un numero de teléfono.

- ¿Maiko?

- _(**Si soy yo ¿pasa algo?)**_

- Tenemos un problema, se trata de Shuichi

- **_(¿esta bien?)_**

- No, no esta bien

- **_(¿qué a pasado?)_**

- A pasado lo que hacia tempo que nos preocupaba

- **_(¿A vuelto?)_**

- Si él a vuelto y sé a encontrado con tu hermano

- **_(¿qué? ¿Dónde esta Shuichi ahora?)_**

- en estos momentos esta durmiendo en el estudio, pero a venido todo pálido y llorando diciendo que Koji le a dicho que todo será como antes

- **_(No os mováis de ahí ahora voy)_**

- de acuerdo de momento le explico yo a los otros toda la historia

- **_(Será lo mejor, tienen que saberlo para entenderlo y en estos momento protegerlo)_**

- Tienes razón, te espero aquí –dijo Hiro finalizando la llamada y girándose hacia los otros

- ¿Hiroshi que esta pasando? –pregunto Tôma preocupado

- Todo empezó cuando teníamos unos 14 años, yo hacia prácticamente un mes que había llegado a la ciudad y de momento no tenia amigos aparte de Maiko, la hermana pequeña de Shuichi. En esa época Shuichi era mas energético y alegre de lo que es ahora –Todo lo miraron como si eso fuera imposible- lo que conocéis de Shuichi en estos momentos solo es una mascara para que nadie sepa todo el dolor que siente.

"Él en esos momentos se juntaba mucho con un chico nombrado Koji Lee que había llegado pocos días antes que yo y era tres años mayor que nosotros, este le estaba enseñando como tocar el teclado, componer canciones... Bueno, se puede decir que estaba enseñándole como componer un grupo de música, aunque pocas semanas después la actitud de Shuichi empezaba a cambiar y se asustaba de las miradas que Koji le mandaba, eso empezaba a preocupar a Maiko y me lo comento, así que decidimos investigar haber que estaba pasando.

"Meses después descubrimos lo que pasaba Koji llevaba a Shuichi a una casa abandonada con la excusa de que allí estrían mejor para practicar sin molestar a nadie, pero... –en esos momentos Hiro fue interrumpido

- Pero lo que hacia no era eso, si no que me drogaba para poder utilizar mi cuerpo a su antojo... –se escucho una voz por detrás, todo el mundo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz ya que no se la esperaban- utilizaba mi cuerpo a su antojo y yo no podía decir nada ya que me amenazaba con hacerle alguna cosa a mi familia si se lo decía a alguien o no le hacia caso

- Shuichi –murmuro Hiro al verlo tan serio, cosa no muy común en él

- Por suerte mía, Maiko y Hiro descubrieron lo que me pasaba y decidieron intervenir. Sé lo dijeron a sus padres y estos al saberlo lo metieron rápido a un centro Psiquiátrico donde no pueda salir hasta que no este curado del todo. Después de que todo eso pasara les dije a Maiko y a Hiro que no comentaran nada a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres y que no hicieran pregunta, quería olvidarme de ese episodio

"Aunque hay algo que ni Hiro ni mi hermana saben, Koji me llama por lo menos una vez al mes diciéndome que saldría pronto de ese lugar y que todo volvería a ser como antes y que ni se me ocurriera estar saliendo con nadie ya que yo soy de su propiedad, yo no le daba mucha importancia a eso, pero conseguía que su recuerdo me atormentara constantemente. Hoy me lo he encontrada viniendo para la NG y me a repetido esas palabras. Durante todo este tiempo he procurado tener una mascara para que nadie se de cuenta del cambio, soy algo así como Sakuma-San tengo una doble personalidad aunque hay una que muy pocos la conocen, una es la que todo el mundo conoce el Shuichi feliz, energético y que no le importa sus responsabilidades y la otra es todo lo contrario es un Shuichi depresivo que no para de llorar, desde que conozco a Yuki esta segunda sale muy a menudo –intento bromear

Ante esas palabras todos se quedaron en shock nadie, aparte de Hiro, sabia el verdadero pasado del vocalista, nunca se imaginarían que algo así le pudiera pasar a un chico que se le veía todo el día feliz, de acuerdo que a veces se le veía decaído pero pensaban que eso era norma, todo el mundo se desanimaba de vez en cuando

- ¡¡Shuichi!! –Sé escucho alguien gritar de golpe, antes de que alguien pudiera racionas se había tirado encima del pelirrosa

- ¿Maiko? ¿Que haces tu aquí? –pregunto Shuichi sorprendido

- ¿Cómo de que hago aquí? –pregunto Maiko- Hiro me a llamado y me a dicho que ese desgraciado a salido del centro donde estaba y va de nuevo detrás de ti ¡Estaba preocupada!

- No hacia falta que vinieras, solo me he sorprendido y al verlo me han aparecido imágenes de la que me hico la ultima vez –Dijo sonriendo haciendo sorprender a todos por el cambio de actitud- Venga tenemos que ensayar si queremos superar a Nittle Grasper. Vamos Ryu-Chan hoy tengo ganas de cantar contigo- dijo saliendo corriendo cara el estudio de grabación dejando a todos detrás de él sorprendidos

- Demo... ¿no estaba destrozado hace un momento? –Pregunto K sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad ¡Ni siquiera Ryuichi Sakuma cambiaba tan rápido de actitud!

- Shuichi es así, sus cambios de actitud son muy rápidos, lo hace por que no quiere preocupar a la gente que le rodea y sufrir el solo –Dijo Maiko suspirando mirando tristemente por donde se había ido Shuichi- Ahora mas que nunca necesita vuestra ayuda, intentad no dejadlo solo –Continuo diciendo mirando a todos seriamente- Yo me tengo que ir nos vemos – Dijo girándose despidiéndose con la mano- ¡Ah! Seguchi- San, no le diga nada de esto a Yuki-San, es una cosa que mi hermano sé lo dirá cuando este preparado, Hasta pronto –Se despidió saliendo corriendo hacia la salda

Después de eso el día transcurrió como normalidad, sin contar algún despiste de Shuichi cuando ensayaban las canciones para grabar el siguiente singel, aparte de eso el vocalista de Bad Luck estuvo jugando con Ryuichi y Kumagoro sonriendo, aunque de tanto en tanto se le podía ver una mueca de tristeza en la cara.

Al finalizar el día, Shuichi, después de mucho rogarle a Hiro de que no necesitaba compañía para volver a casa ya que vivía cerca de donde ensayaban, se fue andando solo, con la cabeza agachada, pensando en como había sido su vida después de conocer a Koji. Su vida cambio radicalmente y ahora que pensaba que podría volver a ser feliz como antes, con la ayuda de su Yuki, volvía a aparecerse ese desgraciado para derrumbarle de nuevo.

El cantante estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta, que desde que salió de NG, alguien le estaba siguiendo por detrás muy fijamente, hasta que esa persona misteriosa le cogió del brazo, haciendo asustar al pelirrosa.

- Shu-Chan, nos volvemos a encontrar que casualidad- Dijo alguien con la voz sensual haciendo estremecer al pequeño

- Koji... vete... no te quiero ver mas en mi vida –Dijo Shuichi con la voz entrecortada por el miedo que tenia al tener justamente a ese hombre ay, tenia un mal presentimiento y no quería averiguar él porque.

- No, no, no Shu-Chan ¿quieres que te enseñe de nuevo los modales al tratar con la gente mayor? –Dijo Koji con una mirada de lujuria, acercándose peligrosamente al pequeño

Antes de que Shuichi pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Koji capturo los labios del cantante con los suyos fuertemente haciendo gemir al pelirrosa de dolor, mientras las manos del mayor se pasaban por debajo de la camiseta de Shuichi acariciando el pecho, haciendo llorar al vocalista al ver que no podía hacer nada delante de ese loco.

Poco a poco los labios de Koji se pasaron en el cuello de Shindo, dejando así una marca roja, mientras el mayor se metía empujando dentro de un estrecho callejón al cantante mientras se bajaba los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Después de hacer eso obligo que Shuichi se pusiera de rodillas para segundos después meter su miembro en la boca del cantante sin mirar sí le hacia daño o no. Koji al notar como su miembro entraba en la boca de Shuichi empezó a embestir mientras Shu con la lengua intentaba sacar la invasión que tenia en la boca, sin saber que eso hacia excitar mas al agresor.

De golpe el vocalista noto como Koji Lee, empezaba a embestir mas fuerte y más rápido y sin poder hacer nada noto como un líquido amargo llenaba su boca obligándoselo a tragar para no ahogarse.

Después de descargarse todo Koji saco su miembro de la boca de Shuichi, para subirse luego la ropa interior y los pantalones. Cuando finalizo de arreglarse miro hacia Shuichi el cual estaba aun de rodillas en el suelo, la boca medio abierta con un hilo blanco saliendo de ella y con la mirada perdida mientras lloraba. El hombre no le importo la manera que había quedado Shu o si lo había traumatizada, para él si se moría ¿qué le importaba a él? Se pregunto mentalmente sin ningún remordimiento.

- Eren de nuevo mío pequeño –Dijo Lee mientras salía del callejón sin voltearse a ver al cantante el cual no se movía ni un milímetro

Yuki Eiri estaba un poco preocupado... bueno no nos engañemos estaba muy preocupado por su pequeño amante, hacia prácticamente cinco horas que sabia que acababan de ensayar y su pequeño aun no aparecía por casa y ya empezaba a oscurecerse. Sabia que muchas veces después del ensayo se iba con Sakuma y Nakano a dar una vuelta o a casa de este segundo, para dejarlo a él escribir tranquilo, pero también sabia que siempre que hacia eso le llamaba para comunicárselo y esa vez no lo había hecho

Después de estar esperando cinco minutos mas al cantante decidió llamar a casa del mejor amigo de este para saber si estaba Shuichi con él o sabia alguna cosa de lo que le pasaba.

Marcando de memoria él numero de la casa de Hiro le llamo, solo tubo que esperar un toque para que el guitarrista cogiera el teléfono

- Moshi moshi

- Nakano ¿Esta ese Baka con tigo? –Pregunto Yuki sin rodeos.

- No hoy se iba directamente para tu casa después del ensayo –dijo Hiro extrañado

- Pues a casa aun no a llegado –Dijo Yuki extrañado y preocupado a la vez por su pequeño amante

- ¡**Tenemos que buscarlo antes de que Koji lo encuentre**! –dijo o mejor dicho chillo Hiro al darse cuenta de la situación- ¡**no hagas preguntas si encuentras a Shuichi antes que yo me llamas al móvil**! –Finalizo sabiendo la oleada de preguntas que le aria el escritor, rápido los dos colgaron el teléfono y salieron de sus casas.

Yuki sabia que algo iba mal con Shindo ya que el guitarrista no se alteraba por muchas cosas y el tono de preocupación de la voz de este le preocupo aun más.

El escritor rápidamente se dirigió por el camino por donde Shu iba y venia de la discográfica mirando atentamente en cada callejón por si acaso se había escondido.

De repente se paro al escuchar como unos sollazos se escuchaban por donde estaba, no podía identificar de donde venían, pero si de quien era ¿Cuantas veces había sentido llorar a su amante? Estaba seguro que ese ruido los provocaba su amante ¿qué le había pasado para que estuviera llorando? Sabia que tenia que ser de algo gordo para que su amante llorara de esa manera, una manera triste como si el mundo se estuviera destruyendo, sus pasos avanzaron rápidos hasta donde suponía que venia el ruido, del único callejón de la calle donde estaba.

Al estar a la entrada del callejón se quedo de piedra mientras retrocedía un paso al ver la triste imagen que tenia delante de él, su hiperactivo y alegre amante estaba allí, con la mirada perdida, mientras lloraba murmurando el nombre del escritor, como si de ello dependiera su vida, lo único que pudo hacer el escritor fue echares a llorar mientras con pasos tenebrosos se acercaba al pequeño... su vida ¿quien había sido el desgraciado de dejar en ese estado a su Shu-Chan?

Shuichi al sentir ruidos levanto la mirada con miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con Koji que había decidido acabar la faena, pero no fue eso lo que encontró, si no que fueron un par de ojos dorados llenos de preocupación y dolor mientras lagrimas corrían por la tez pálida del escritor, lo único que pudo hacer el cantante fue echarse a los brazos del escritor mientras sus sollazos se oían mas fuerte.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

¿Cómo se me a podido ocurrir hacerle esas cosas a Shu-Chan? Y más cosas que le pasara al pobre vocalista xD

Espero que os aya gustado

Atte.

ATTE

HERMS MALFOY

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA   
MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS   
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA   
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER   
MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW   
MIEMBRO DE LA OERDEN DE CORNAMENTA


	2. Capitulo 1

Yuki estuvo callado un rato mientras escuchaba como Shuichi lloraba con todas sus fuerzas abrazando al escritor, murmurando cosas intendible por el escritor.

Cuando Eiri senito como Shuichi se había calmado y no lloraba mas, le cogió de la barbilla para encontrar la mirada de su koibito. El rubio se preocupo mas aun de lo que estaba al ver que la mirada que le dirigía en esos momentos el vocalista estaba vacía, no se encontraba la alegría inusual del pelirrosa ¿qué le habían hecho a su pequeño? Yuki sé prometió a sí mismo que protegería como fuera a su pequeño amante y si tenia que dar la vida por él, la daría.

- Shu-Chan ¿quien te ha hecho esto? –Susurro Yuki mientras le secaba las lagrimas al pequeño

Shuichi al escuchar la pregunta sé hecho nuevamente a llorar mientras murmuro el nombre de su agresor: Koji. El nombre lo dijo en un susurro muy débil casi sordo, pero el escritor lo pudo escuchar con claridad, ya había escuchado ese nombre antes de parte de Nakano y Shindo de mucho en mucho, en sus sueños, murmuraba el mismo nombre aunque él no le daba mucha importancia.

Poco después noto como su Shuichi sé había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor, este al ver la tierna e inocente imagen no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír, aun con preocupación. Lo cogió en brazos intentando no despertarlo para dirigirse al piso que compartían los dos y después llamaría a Hiroshi para decirle que había encontrado a Shu y para enterarse definitivamente de quien era ese tal Koji, y así hico, cundo llego a casa acostó al cantante en la cama mientras lo arropaba par que no cogiera frió, para después dirigirse hacia el salón a coger el teléfono y llamar al mejor amigo de su pequeño.

Como en la vez anterior Hiro no tardo en coger el teléfono

- Yuki-san ¿Has encontrado a Shu? –Saludo Hiro al ver quien era quien le llamaba. Por la voz sé podía comprobar la preocupación y desesperación al no encontrar a su amigo.

- Si sé a dormido, aunque lo he encontrado en pésimo estado, llorando y con la mirada perdida –Dijo el escritor con preocupación- Nakano ¿Sabes quien es un tal Koji? Cuando le he preguntado quien le había hecho eso a pronunciado ese nombre –Finalizo Yuki, que al igual que Hiro estaba preocupado por el vocalista de BL.

- Maldito carbón –Murmuro Hiro con odio- Un momento estoy cerca de tu casa, ahora me dirijo hacia allí y te explico lo que supongo que a pasado y, si no lo evitamos pasara –Dijo Hiro apagando el móvil sin esperar respuesta del escritor- Koji Lee como le ayas hecho algo a Shuichi vas a morir –Finalizo Hiro murmurando en voz baja, para después dirigirse hacia donde vivía el escritor.

Lo que el guitarrista no sabia era que, en un callejón cerca de donde estaba, el agresor de su mejor amigo había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Eso es Nakano, muéstrame donde vive mi juguete –murmuro Koji esbozando una sonrisa y siguiendo a Hiro sin que este se diera cuenta.

¾**¾**¾_¾_¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Después de que Hiro le colgara de golpe Yuki sé dirigió a la habitación donde estaba en esos momentos Shuichi durmiendo, no podía entender como alguien podía dañar a su pequeño koibito. Al abrir la puerta sonrió tiernamente al ver como Shu dormía con un débil sonrojo por culpa de las lagrimas, acurrucado, abrazando a un peluche en forma de conejo rosado, en esos momentos Shindo parecía un niño pequeño e inocente.

El escritor se acerco silenciosamente a la cama y acaricio el cabello rosa de su amante y después darle un pequeño beso en los labios, captando un sabor amargo, no muy peculiar en su pareja. Eiri se extraño al sentir ese sabor, el pelirrosa siempre tenia un sabor dulce, de golpe le apareció un pensamiento que le hico estremecer, no podía ser eso ¿Verdad? El escritor sacudió su cabeza sacándose esa idea de la cabeza, nunca permitiría que algo así le pasara a su pequeño.

Yuki Eiri, por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenia miedo, no por él, sino por Shuichi, sé sentía miserable por no haber podido ayudar a su koibito y mucho mas al no saber el motivo del estado en el cual se encontraba en esos momentos.

Mientras el escritor pensaba que era lo que le podía haber pasado a su pequeño amante, cada una igual de imposible, lo que sí estaba seguro es que un tal Koji estaba involucrado en eso, de repente el timbre de la entrada se escucho, habían pasado ya diez minutos desde que Nakano le había colgado el telefono y el no sé había dado cuenta, por haber estafo mirando a Shu.

Rápido se dirigió hacia la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?- pregunto Yuki al ver que el que llamaba no era Hiro, si no un chico muy parecido a él, pero con el pelo y los ojos negros, era su hermano Tetsuha

- Oniichan- Dijo el chico en modo de saludo entrando en casa de su hermano.

- Te lo vuelvo a repetir ¿qué haces tu aquí? –Volvió a repetir el escritor algo mosqueado con su hermano, aunque se le podía ver en sus ojos preocupación

- He decidido quedarme una temporada con tigo y mi cuñadin –Dijo Tetsuha esperando una negativa o un: ¡Estas loco! De parte de su hermano, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer mostrar mas la preocupación del rubio hacia el pelirrosa, cosa que el chico Uesugi se dio cuenta- ¿Té as vuelto a pelear con Shu?- Finalizo preguntando pensando que seria como las ultimas veces al no ver al cantante por la sala o molestando en esos momentos

Tetsuha sabia que últimamente su hermano y el vocalista de Bad Luck no se peleaban por tonterías como al principio de la relación y las veces que discutían y Shuichi se iba llorando, Yuki se quedaba en la sala fumando con preocupación, por si esta vez el pelirrosa decidía no volver. Esto Tetsuha lo sabia ya que había estado presente en las ultimas discusiones, estaba por que él era quien las provocaba sin ninguna intención.

- Ya me gustaría que solo fuera eso- Dijo el rubio suspirando y dirigiéndose a la habitación seguido de su hermano pequeño dejando la puerta de la entrada abierta- Algo le han hecho a Shu-Chan, cuando he visto que llegaba tan tarde he salido a buscarlo y me lo he encontrado en un callejón llorando y con la mirada perdida, por mi cabeza han pasado posibilidades de cosas, ¡Por dios! ¡Incluso he llegado a pensar que le habían violado al notar sus labios amargos! Eso es francamente impo...

- Eso es lo que posiblemente a pasado –Se escucho una voz detrás de los dos Uesugi sobresaltándoles- Conociendo a Koji eso es lo que le a hecho a Shu

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso? –Pregunto Yuki con temor, sin preocuparse de como había entrado Nakano en su casa.

- Eiri-San, llevas dos años siendo pareja con Shu y la verdad es que no sabes casi nada de él... no me extrañaría que ese pensamiento que tienes fuera verdad... bueno no al cien por cien, me refiero a que lo haya penetrado, si no que le hayan hecho otras cosas –Dijo Hiro acercándose hacia su amigo y acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso Hiro-Kun? –Pregunto Tetsuha que al igual que su hermano estaba preocupado al sentir lo que le podían haber hecho a su cuñado.

- Mejor vamos al salón para no despertar a Shu, ahora necesita descansar- Dijo Hiro mirando hacia Yuki, quien asiente con la cabeza saliendo primero de la habitación, después de echarle una ultima mirada a su Koibito.

- Habla ahora Nakano- Dijo Yuki después de estar unos minutos en el salón callados.

- Bueno –suspiro- todo empezó hace seis años, cuando un chico mayor de tres años se mudo al colegio donde estudiaba Shu... yo me mude unas semanas después que él chico- Aclaro Hiro al ver la mirada de interrogante que le mandaban los dos hermanos- Bueno volviendo a la historia, todo empezó a los catorce años, cuando Koji Lee se mudo al colegio donde esos momentos estudiaba Shuichi, aunque Lee fuera tres años mayor que Shu se hicieron amigos, cuando yo llegue al colegio dos semanas mas tarde, ya se habían convertido en los mejores amigos del instituto y Koji le estaba enseñando a componer un grupo de música, ya me entendéis, componer canciones, tocar el teclado...

"Meses después Maiko y yo nos dimos cuenta del extraño comportamiento de Shu cuando estaba al lado de Koji y empecemos a investigar para saber lo que le pasaba. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya habían pasado dos meses en los cuales Koji... –Hiro se paro mirando con preocupación a Yuki ya que no sabia como sé lo tomaría lo que le había pasado al pelirrosa-... en los cuales Koji había estado abusando de Shu –Finalizo el guitarrista.

Yuki en esos momentos no sabia que decir, su pequeño amante había tenido una adolescencia traumatizante y se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Demo... ¿Qué tiene que ver ese cabron en estos momentos? –Pudo articular Tetsuha

- Cuando sé descubrió lo que Koji le hacia a Shu se le mando rápidamente a un centro Psiquiátrico, por alguna razón a salido de él y esta mañana sé a encontrado con Shu y por lo que me a dicho Yuki, también al salir de NG y me temo que haya hecho lo que Eiri-San teme –Explico Hiro

Los dos hermanos Uesugi se quedaron de piedra, mientras por su cabeza les pasaba millones de imágenes del vocalista, en ninguna aparecería triste, decaído o deprimido, sino todo lo contrario, siempre estaba sonriendo, siendo hiperactivo o divirtiendo a la gente ¿Cómo podía comportarse de esa manera teniendo el pasado que tenia?

- Demo... ¿Cómo es que se comporta como si nada hubiera pasado? –Pregunto Tetsuha por su hermano que estaba como en Shock por descubrir lo había pasado a su amante.

- Bloque mental- Le contesto Hiro- Simplemente no se acuerda de lo que paso, para desbloquear esos recuerdos tiene que haber visto a Koji, estoy seguro que cuando despierte no recordara nada de lo que le a pasado esta tarda, le paso lo mismo cuando Aizawa, del grupo ASK, abuso de él cuando estábamos empezando a hacernos famosos- Continuo Hiro recordando lo que le había pasado dos años atrás a Shuichi- Yo me voy ya para mi casa que tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de dormir, nos vemos otro día –Finalizo Hiro saliendo de casa de Yuki.

Yuki no podía decir nada, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su pequeño hubiera sufrido tanto ¡Lo que le habían hecho a Shu era mucho peor de lo que Kitazawa le había hecho a él! Y encima se quejaba. Ahora entendía por que Shu le reconforto cuando se entero de lo que le había hecho su Sensei, por que, aunque tuviese un bloque mental su subconsciente aun se acordaba de lo que ese desgraciado le había hecho en el pasado. Ahora de nuevo Koji estaba persiguiendo a Shuichi y esta vez aria lo que fuera para que no le hiciera nada, si tenia que ponerle un guardaespaldas para ello lo aria.

De golpe una idea le vino a la cabeza, su hermano Tetsuha, muy a su pesar sé quería quedar una temporada en su casa, si el moreno aun se quería quedar tendría que hacerle compañía a Shu para ir a la discográfica, así, aparte de quedarse algo más tranquilo al saber que iba algo mas protegido, se liberaría de su hermano, que no pararía de molestar durante toda la mañana mientras Shuichi no estuviera en casa.

- Tetsuha ¿Tu no te querías quedar en mi casa una temporada? –Pregunto Yuki después d un rato de estar en silencio, recibiendo un asentimiento de su hermano menor- Entonces quiero que acompañes todos los días a Shu al trabajo y no lo pierdas de vista, si te niegas te vas a casa de Mika –Finalizo Yuki al ver como su hermano iba a negarse por completo.

- Esta bien- Le contesto Tetsuha suspirando sabiendo que si iba a casa de su hermana esta le mandaría rápido al templo con su padre. Aunque también esta preocupado por el pelirrosa, el camino, aunque fuera corto se podía encontrar nuevamente a Koji Lee.- Bueno me voy a dormir, Buenas noches Oniichan –Finalizo diciendo el menor dirigiéndose a la habitación que ocupaba siempre que iba a casa de su hermano

Cuando Yuki entro en su habitación miro preocupado a Shu que estaba aun durmiendo abrazando al peluche, preguntándose cuando habría sufrido en el pasado y seguía aun alegre, en cambio él con solo una desilusión se había vuelto frió y no confiaba con la gente, si le hubiera pasado lo mismo que Shu no se podía imaginar como estaría en esos momentos.

El rubio se acostó con cuidado al lado del pelirrosa después de haberse puesto el pijama, el pequeño al notar el calor que emanaba el rubio se acurruco hacia el cuerpo del mayor en busca de calor mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de este, aun con él abrazando al conejito. Yuki al ver ese movimiento sonrío, Shuichi aunque estuviera durmiendo siempre notaba cuando se acostaba para dormir y le abrazaba por la cintura.

Mientras miraba y acariciaba el cabello rosa del vocalista poco a poco Yuki se fue quedando dormido.

Continuara...

Bueno aquí otro capitulo lo hubiera publicado antes pero es que se me borro una parte y luego no sabia como escribirla de nuevo UU, soy una fracasada en esto TT.

Una pregunta a alguien sé l ocurre un titulo pa el fic, por que digamos que el que tengo (Sin titulo) no es muy bueno

Dejad comentarios

Atte

Herms Malfoy

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SIRIUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA LEGION DE LAS LUPINAS

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN SEVERUSIANA

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTI-PETER

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN ANTIPETTIGREW

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE CORNAMENTA

MIEMBRO DE LA ORDEN DE POTTER


	3. Capitulo 2

El día siguiente los primeros en despertarse fueron los hermanos Uesugi, que se pusieron hacer el desayuno para cuando el pelirrosa despertara. Para eso no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días –Dijo Shuichi al entrar en la cocina donde estaban los dos hermanos.

Aunque solo hubieran sido dos palabras, Yuki y Tetsuha sé habían dado cuenta que algo estaba mal con vocalista, el tono de voz que había utilizado no era el que el utilizaba todos los días, un tono dulce, sino todo lo contrario, era frió y muy parecido al del escritor y lo que también les extraño a los otros dos fue que no le había mirado a la cara.

- ¿Shu, te pasa algo? – Pregunto Yuki preocupado por la actitud de su koibito.

- No, nada todo esta bien ¿no?- contesto Shuichi forzando una sonrisa, pero aun sin mirar al escritor a la cara, cosa que extraño a los dos miembros de la familia Uesugi, la actitud que estaba teniendo en esos momentos el vocalista de Bad Luck no era muy normal en él.

- Shu-Chan ¿Qué te hico ayer Koji?- pregunto Tetsuha preocupado por su cuñado.

- ¿Qui... Quien os ha hablado de Koji? –Pregunto Shindo con preocupación y nerviosismo en la voz- Nunca... Nunca Yuki tenia que enterarse de él... o de lo que me hico en el pasado –Finalizo Shuichi con la voz entrecortada por culpa de los nervios que tenia.

- Shuichi tranquilízate –Dijo Tetsuha al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba el novio de su hermano.

Antes de que Yuki o Tetsuha pudieran hacer alguna cosa, Shu salió corriendo del piso donde vivía con su pareja.

El vocalista no sabia donde sé dirigía, pero no se paro. Necesitaba estar lejos del escritor, pensaba que de ahora en adelante Yuki le tendría lastima, no quería ver la cara de Yuki cuando lo mirara con pena, no quería escucharlo cuando digiera que no quería estar con él ahora que sabia de su trágico pasado, pero eso no le había explicado sobre los abusos de Koji...

De golpe Shu se choco con alguien doblando una esquina, haciendo que él cayera al suelo. Antes de Shuichi pudiera disculparse, la persona con la cual había chocado Shu hablo:

- Pero si es el pequeño Shu-Chan- Dijo esa persona, Shuichi no pudo hacer nada mas que estremecerse al escuchar esa voz, la reconocía muy bien ¡Cómo olvidar la voz de la persona que le había hecho la vida un infierno!- Ahora iba a tu casa a explicarle a ese tu Koibito que no puede tocar mis juguetes... pero antes prefiero terminar lo que empecé ayer- Finalizo Koji acercándose peligrosamente a Shu

- ¡Vete, no te quiero ver mas! – Susurro Shuichi pegándose en la pared quedando acorralado por Koji.

- Antes te dejabas hacer lo que quisiera en ti, me decías que me amabas... que podía hacer lo que quisiera con tigo- le murmuro el agresor al pelirrosa.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Me hiciste creer que tu me amabas! ¡Me engañaste, me traicionaste! –Chillo Shu con rabia -¡¿Por qué tenias que aparecer ahora que soy feliz y que estaba olvidando lo que me hiciste?! –Finalizo preguntando Shindo mientras lloraba

- En realidad crees que te seguirá queriendo tu pareja al enterarse de tu pasado, pequeño eres muy ingenuo –Dijo Koji mientras pasaba su mano por debajo de la camiseta del cantante acariciando el abdomen de esté.

- Koji... para aquí no... –dijo Shu con la voz entre cortada por el llanto – Si quieres... luego... cuando salga de NG haces lo que quieras con migo –Finalizo Shu sabiendo que a la salida su amigo Hiro, no le dejaría ir solo hacia donde vivía, por miedo a que la misma persona que tenia delante le ícese algo

- Ese es el Shu-Chan que yo conocía –Dijo Lee sonriendo con lujuria apartándose de Shuichi- Te pasare a buscar después Shu-Chan y procura estar solo si no quieres que asesine a alguien- Continuo diciendo mostrándole una pistola que tenia escondida en un bolsillo interior de la chaqueta que tenia puesta.

Shuichi al ver el arma asintió asustado con la cabeza, pensando que aria si no hiciese casa a su agresor...

- Nos vemos esta tarde pequeño –Dijo Koji acercando sus labios a los de Shu, este al ver la cercanía de la boca del mayor cerro los ojos instintivamente para recibir rápidamente a la boca de Koji que le beso fuertemente, pero no con el día anterior, en este no le hico daño, si no que le puso algo de... ¿Cariño? ¿Ternura? Definitivamente Shu no quería saber lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza de Koji cuando le había dado ese beso.

Al perder de vista a Koji, Shu se apoyo en la pared y resbalo hasta tocar al suelo mientras pensaba lo que le había dicho Lee. La verdad es que esté tenia razón en le pasado estaba enamorado de su agresor, le daba igual lo que le estaba haciendo o no, pero... en esos momentos no sabia a quien quería de verdad ¿a Yuki o a Koji?... en el pasado lo había pasado muy mal con los dos y a los dos les a querido por igual.

Koji había abusado de él, pero también sé podía decir que había sido algo cariñoso con él. Vale que le había violado y todo, pero siempre procuraba no hacerle él mínimo de daño posible, aunque eso no quitaba que le tenia traumatizado.

Por otra parte Yuki al principio, podemos decir que lo tenia un poco utilizado, su manera de tratarlo era muy parecida a la de Koji, pero desde hacia un tiempo, que era mucho mas simpático, cariñoso y no le llamaba Baka como antes, pero... ¿este querrá siguiendo estando con él después de saber sobre su pasado? ¿Él mismo quería estar con el escritor o solo era un capricho al ser al principio tan parecido a Koji?

Con la cabeza aun confundida, se levanto del suelo y miro hacia el cielo

- ¿A quien en realidad amo? ¿A Koji que lo amo incluso aya abusado de mí o a Yuki que me quiere y estoy con él desde hace mas de dos años?- Pensó Shuichi en voz alta para luego dirigirse hacia su casa, sabiendo que allí estarían Yuki y Tetsuha preocupados.

Lo que el pelirrosa no sabia que cerca de donde estaba un chico peliverde y un peluche rosa, habían presenciado y escuchado toda la escena desde que aparecía Koji hasta que el vocalista de Bad Luck se iba de ese lugar.

- Shuichi... –Fue lo único que pudo murmurar el chico mirando ir a su amigo del lugar, luego paso la mirada hacia el conejo de peluche- ¿Kumagoro crees que eso se lo tenemos de decir a K, Hiro-Chan y a Tôma todo lo que a pasado? Na no da –preguntando Ryuichi al peluche.- por lo que parece, Hiro-Chan se olvido de decirnos algunas cosas sobre Koji y Shuichi... o puede que él no sepa de eso –Finalizo diciendo Sakuma dirigiéndose hacia la compañía de música para explicar el anterior reencuentro.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Shuichi estaba entrando en el departamento donde vivía, solamente poner el pie dentro se veía acorralado por su koibito y su cuñado, mientras no paraban de preguntar si estaba bien, donde había estado... Shu les digo que estaba bien y que no tenían por que preocuparse, todo eso lo decía sin mirar a la cara ha su amante, él pelirrosa tenia aun la cabeza confundida sobre la pregunta que se había hecho antes después de que Koji se fuera y se acordaba aun de la "Cita" que tendría después del trabajo con su agresor. Sabia que no debería ir y que le costaría distraer a su amigo y a quien le estuviera vigilando, pero por la seguridad de ellos iría, no quería poner en peligro a sus amigos.

Sin decir nada mas Shuichi se dirijo a su habitación a coger unas cosas antes de irse a NG, todo eso lo hacia bajo la atenta mirada de los dos Uesugi, estos sabia que algo le había pasado a Shu, pero la pregunta era ¿que era?, sabían que tarde o temprano la averiguarían, pero la preocupación no se la quitaban de encima.

- Yuki me voy nos vemos esta tarde –Dijo Shuichi dándole un corto beso en los labios a su chico para luego salir de casa- Hasta luego Tetsuha

- Espera que voy contigo –Dijo Tetsuha saliendo de casa de su hermano, no sin antes prometerle que cuidaría al pelirrosa

El menor de los Uesugi y Shindo no hablaron gran parte del camino estaban cada uno sumergidos en su pensamiento, Shu aun con la cabeza confundida por lo de antes y Tetsu por que sé había acordado que donde trabajaba su cuñado también estaba Sakuma Ryuichi, algo parecido a un dios para el chico.

- Shu ¿A pasado algo mientras has salido de casa? –Pregunto al final Tetsuha sacando a Shuichi de sus pensamientos

- No... Bueno la verdad es que si –Dijo Shuichi con un suspiro mirando el suelo, al escuchar eso Tetsuha miro con preocupación al vocalista preguntándole con la mirada lo que pasaba – Me he encontrado con Koji... Demo... no a sido nada importante –Dijo Shuichi forzando una sonrisa –Vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde –Finalizó diciendo saliendo corriendo.

Tetsuha al escuchar eso se quedo sorprendido y preocupado al pensar que le podía haber hecho el agresor al pelirrosa, rápido siguió al chico corriendo.

- ¿Que? ¿Shu que te a hecho antes Koji? –Iba chillando todo el Tetsuha siguiendo al vocalista, sin darse cuenta los dos entraron corriendo al edificio de NG, mientras Tetsuha no paraba de preguntar todo el rato lo mismo hasta que entraron al estudio que utilizaban los miembros de la banda de Bad Luck, los cuales sintieron la pregunta y rápidamente miraron a Shu pidiendo explicaciones, para saber que es lo que pasaba, al no recibir ninguna contestación del vocalista, Tetsuha se dispuso hablar- Shuichi a salido esta mañana de casa corriendo y por lo que me a dicho viniendo para aquí se a encontrado con ese cabron de Koji, pero no me a dicho nada mas –Les dijo Tetsuha a todos

- ¡Shindo Shuichi! ¡¿Que te a hecho Koji?! –Pregunto Hiro que acababa de entrar por la puerta del estudio y había escuchado la conversación

- ¡No me a hecho nada!- le contesto Shuichi perdiendo los nervios.

- Shu no pongas las cosas duras, te conozco. En el pasado no querías reconocer lo que Koji te hacia y estoy seguro que en estos momentos si te hace alguna cosa tampoco –Dijo Hiro suspirando – Shuichi amabas a Koji y se que aun lo sigues haciendo –finalizo Hiro dejando a todos sorprendidos ante esa declaración

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Lo deje de amar cuando me traiciono! –Le chillo Shuichi a su amigo mienta empezaba a llorar

- Claro... por eso te buscaste un koibito con el mismo carácter que Koji ¿no? –le contesto Hiro sarcásticamente, los otros se mantenían al margen de la conversación, por dos razones, una por que desconocían prácticamente el pasado del vocalista y no sabían con detalles lo que había pasado y por otra parte era la primera vez que veían al vocalista y al guitarrista discutir y estaban algo sorprendidos.

- Eso es mentira, amo a Yuki por ser Yuki, no por ser un recuerdo del pasado –Dijo Shuichi mientras seguía llorando- Me voy quiero estar solo –Dijo Shuichi saliendo del estudio de grabación.

Shu al salir del edificio se puso a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que llego a un parque donde estaba lleno de niños pequeños jugando, mientras el se sentaba en un banco vació mientras alzaba la vista hacia el cielo y cerraba los ojos intentando olvidar todo lo que le pasaba por un instante.

Después de estar cinco minutos así noto como alguien pasaba un brazo por la cintura y le empezaba a besar el cuello, el chico en ves de asustarse movió su cuello en una posición en la cual daba mas espacio para besar. Cuando noto que la persona quería ir mas lejos se aparto un poco para liberarse de la persona la cual le estaba dando mimos.

- Koji-Chan te he dicho que podías hace con migo lo que quisieras después de que acabara de trabajar, te recuerdo que teóricamente tendría que estar en estos momentos trabajando –le dijo el chico sin moverse aun

- ¿Sabias que si te hubieras equivocado de persona hubieras tenido problemas? –Le susurro Koji divertido

- Imposible solo conozco a dos persona que saben que el cuello es mi punto débil –Dijo Shu- Una eres tu y la otra Yuki, los dos tenéis formas diferentes de besar tú eres algo así entre brusquedad y ternura en cambio Yuki lo hace dulcemente y con cariño son dos maneras diferentes y que por supuesto se diferenciar –Le contesto Shuichi mirando a los ojos de Koji- ¿Por que as tenido que aparecer de nuevo en mi vida? Tengo una pareja que me quiere, la cual en estos momentos estoy confundido de lo que siento por ella, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser cantante y lo más importante estaba olvidando el pasado, lo que me hiciste y sentía por ti –Suspiro Shuichi desviando la mirada hacia unos niños pequeños que estaban jugando a la pelota a poca distancia de ellos.

- Te lo dije ayer, eres mío y nadie te separara de mí –Le contesto Koji- y por lo que veo no te molesta mucho que aya venido

- Sabes tan bien como yo que por mucho asco o odio que te tenga no puedo evitar no estar a tu lado –Dijo Shuichi sonriendo- Incluso aun teniendo una pareja la cual me quiere, al igual que yo a él.

De repente se escucha ha alguien chillar detrás de él

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Después de que Shuichi se fuera se quedaron callados un rato.

- Nakano-san ¿por qué no nos dijiste ayer que Shindo-Kun estaba enamorado de ese chico? – Le pregunto Suguru seriamente

- Os lo iba a explicar hoy antes de que Shu llegara pero hoy a llegado puntual –Dijo Hiro suspirando

- Hola Na no da –Ryuichi Sakuma acababa de entrar en la sala- Kuma-Chan y yo hemos visto a Shu-Chan entes y hemos descubierto cosas interesantes –Dijo Ryu-Chan cogiendo la atención de todos los presentes

- ¿Que as descubierto Sakuma-San? Y lo más importante ¿Cuando lo as visto?–Dijo Hiro

- Lo he visto esta mañana muy temprano cuando iba a comprar dulces para Kuma-Chan, na no da- Dijo mientras mordía una oreja a Kumagoro, mientras todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo "Cuando a salido corriendo de casa de Yuki Eiri" – Pos eso me he encontrado a Shu y a Koji, cuando iba a salir al rescate han empezado hablar y me he escondido para saber de que hablaban y me he enterado de que Shu-Chan esta confundido respecto sus sentimientos con Yuki-San y esta enamorado de Koji na no da

- Lo que estaba enamorado de Koji lo hemos descubierto hace un momento, pero lo que esta confundido respecto los sentimientos hacia mi Onii-Chan no teníamos ni idea –Dijo Tetsuha

- Por cierto ¿donde esta Shu-Chan? Na no da –Pregunto Ryu al ver a Tetsuha pero no al vocalista de Bad Luck

- A salido cuando a discutido con Hiroshi – Dijo K

- Hay que buscarlo –Dijo Ryuichi serio, como solo se le veía mientras cantaba –Otra cosa que he escuchado ha sido que Shu quedaba esta tarde con Lee para que este haga lo que quiera con Shuichi- Finalizo en pose serio

Los que había en la sala al escuchar eso salieron todos corriendo del edificio en busca del pelirrosa, se fueron todos juntos hacia donde suponían que estaba el chico, el parque que había a pocas manzanas de la discográfica.

Al llegar al parque rápido encontraron a Shuichi, pero no estaba solo, sino con un chico de pelo oscuro. Hiro y Ryuichi, al ser los únicos que conocían físicamente a Koji, se quedaron sorprendidos de esa imagen, prácticamente era una imagen normal para quien no conocía a esos personajes, dos chicos hablando alegremente sin preocupaciones de nada, pero lo importante era que eran Shuichi Shindo y Koji Lee, Koji abusaba a Shuichi y este le tenia miedo ¿Como podía estar hablando tan tranquilo hablando como si nada con su agresor? Esa pregunta solamente la sabia Shuichi.

- Chicos, os presento a Koji Lee –Dijo Hiro señalando al chico con quien estaba hablando Shuichi

- ¡¿QUE?!- -Chillaron Tetsuha, Suguru, Sakano y K

- ¿Cómo puede estar hablando tan tranquilamente con su agresor? –Pregunto el manager, acercándose junto con los otros

-**SHINDO SHUICHI **– Chillo Hiro enfadado

- Etto... Hola Hiro – Dijo Shuichi escondiéndose detrás de Koji al ver a su amigo tan enfadado junto a sus compañeros de trabajo.

- Hola Nakano -Dijo Koji sonriendo- Por lo que veo sigues tan amigable como siempre –Dijo algo sarcástico

- Tu te callas –Le dijo Hiro bruscamente- y tu Shuichi ¿Se puede saber que haces con el? Por dios Shu ¡qué ayer este desgraciado te violo y ahora estas hablando con él como sino hubiera pasado nada! –Dijo Hiro histérico sorprendiendo a los que no sabían sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior

- Hiro, tranquilízate un poco ¿quieres? –Dijo Shuichi- y si Koji-Chan quisiera hacer alguna cosa con migo ya lo hubiera hecho- contesto Shuichi

- ¿Aparte de besarte? –Pregunto Koji divertido

- Aparte de besarme –Contesto Shu sonriendo sorprendiendo a los demás por la respuesta

- Shu ¿Te as escuchado? Con lo que has dicho as engañado a Yuki-San ¡Con la persona que te a hecho la vida imposible! –Contesto Hiro

- Eso es mentira, al darme cuenta que me estaba besando lo he apartado rápidamente –Mintió Shu, la verdad es que no quería poner histérico a su amigo al ver que él no tenia ningún remordimiento por el beso dado anterior mente

- Mentiroso –Murmuro Koji para que solo Shu le pudiera escuchar –Bueno me quedaría ha continuar esta entretenida discusión pero me tengo que ir –Dijo Koji levantándose

- ¿Y quien te a dicho que participaras en la conversación? –Pregunto Hiro

- Bueno me voy no te pongas histérico –Dijo Koji y luego se acerco a Shuichi- Esta tarde a las cinco donde nos encontrábamos antes –Le murmuro en el oído y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- KOJI CUANDO TE PILLE LA PRIXIMA VEZ TE MATO –Le chillo Shuichi al darse cuenta que le había besado delante de todos sus amigos sin importarle las consecuencias

- Shuichi, ¿Se puede saber que hacías hablando con ese?- Pregunto Hiro

- Tú lo as dicho: Hablando –Contesto Shuichi poniéndose de pie caminando por donde había venido.

- Ya recuerdo por que no era tu amigo mientras estabas con Koji ¡Eras insoportable! –Dijo Hiro al ver que el carácter de su amigo era el mismo que tenia cuando estaban en el colegio y el pelirrosa era amigo de Koji

- ¿Por que dices eso? – Pregunto Tetsuha fascinado por el carácter de su cuñado ¡Nunca lo había visto comportarse de esa manera! Y la verdad es que le encantaba

- ¿Os acordáis que ayer os dije que Shu era mas hiperactivo de lo que es ahora? –Pregunto Hiro recibiendo un "Si" de todos –Me olvide de deciros que también había cambiado algo su carácter, lo que acabáis de ver, es el verdadero Shuichi Shindo –Dijo Hiro suspirando preguntándose cuanto duraría la calma ahora que el carácter de vocalista había salido a frote.

Sin decir nada mas todos siguieron a Shuichi que se dirigía hacia el edificio de NG.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

Bueno aki esta el siguiente capitulo

La verdad no me preguntéis por que el cambio de situación entre Koji y Shu por que no lo pienso contestar (Tampoco lo sé) lo he estado escribiendo sin pensar, pero la verdad que la actitud de Shu me encanta

Una pregunta ¿Alguien lee el fic? es q ya son dos capitulos y nadie me a dejado ningun Review U.U

Atte

Herms Malfoy


	4. Capitulo 3

Había pasado un buen rato desde que todo el grupo había llegado al estudio y sé habían puesto a ensayar para grabar el próximo disco y para el concierto que sé llevaría a cabo dentro de dos días.

Nadie había comentado nada de lo sucedido unas horas antes entre Koji y Shuichi, no por que no quisieran o tuvieran ganas, si no por temor a la contestación que le daría el pelirrosa, si lo que Hiro había dicho antes sobre el carácter del vocalista era verdad, entonces verían algún enfrentamiento entre los miembros del grupo.

Mientras tanto, mientras los componentes de Bad Luck estaban ensayando, un poco apartados de ellos se encontraban Ryuichi y Tetsuha, los cuales estaban hablando tranquilamente y jugando con Kumagoro, aunque el menor tenia ganas de llevarse al peliverde a otro sitio y jugar de otra manera, el problema es que el vocalista de Nittle Grasper no se daba cuenta de eso por su actitud infantil que aparentaba tener, aunque de vez en cuando este mandaba alguna mirada con madurez hacia el monje algo provocativa, como si quisiera hacerle algo.

Todo el mundo sabia que el chico Uesugi le gustaba Ryuichi, pero lo que nadie sabia era que Sakuma sentía algo por el chico, ya que este lo escondía bajo su parte infantil y no se lo había dicho a nadie ya que pensaba que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

- **¡**Shuichi – Grito Hiro cuando Shuichi había dejado de cantar de golpe y se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir con la mochila en el hombro.- ¿Donde crees que vas? Tenemos que ensayar.

Lo siento pero he quedado y en mi contrato dice que mi jornada diaria acaba a las 4.30 y para tu información de eso pasan 15 minutos, no tengo ganas de hacer horas extras –Dijo Shuichi como si nada pasara, haciendo suspirar a los demás al ver que había sacado ese carácter tan desconocido para ellos.

- Shu, ni se te ocurra ir donde sea que ayas quedado con Lee –Le digo Hiro enojado

- ¿Que si voy con Koji? No es tu vida ¿verdad?, Así que voy donde me dé la gana –Le contesto Shu fríamente.

La verdad que el joven vocalista no quería ir de ninguna manera con el hombre que le había hecho la vida imposible, pero lo que le pasaba era que incluso estando muerto de miedo, se sentía bien a su lado, no sabia si era por que había estado enamorado de él y aun le tenia un cierto cariño incluso después de todo lo que le había hecho y por otra parte estaba la amenaza que le había hecho en matar a algún amigo suyo si no le hacia caso. Esas dos cosas y la intranquilidad que tenia encima de como le trataría a partir de ahora Yuki, al enterarse de su pasado, había hecho que su verdadero carácter saliera a flote y se comportara como el chico arrogante que era antes.

En estos momentos, aunque tuviese que destruir su mayor sueño para proteger a sus amigos lo aria, aunque eso significara dejar de cantar encima de un escenario.

- Shuichi eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que sufras como sufriste la ultima vez, sabes tan bien como yo que Koji te va a utilizar como hace seis años –Le dijo Hiro con la voz mas calmada.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – dijo cogiendo la atención de todos- Bien claro me lo demostró ayer o esta mañana, hay dos razones por las cuales voy a ir con él, la primera es que por mucho odio que le tenga por lo que me a hecho no pueda evitar sentirme bien a su lado, tu Hiro pensaras que es por que aun lo amo... pero no es así lo deje de amar cuando conocí a Yuki- Murmuro Shuichi mientras poco a poco había empezado hablar.

- ¿Y la otra? –Pregunto Sakuma.

- Vosotros –Dijo Shuichi girándose para que nadie le viera llorar- ninguno de vosotros puede llegar a imaginarse hasta que extremo puede llegar Koji, como todos sabéis me he encontrado con el esta mañana y como seis años atrás me ha amenazado con asesinar a alguno de vosotros si no hago lo que el quiere... no quiero que os pase nada y si para ello tengo que sacar mi viejo carácter y hacer que vosotros me odiaseis y con eso destruir todos mis sueños lo are, pero no quiero que nada os pase –Dijo Shuichi sin poder controlar el llanto.

Shu-Chan, no tienes que hacer todo eso por nosotros... Na no da, Todos aquí nos sabemos proteger y queremos que seas feliz... no da –Dijo Ryuichi

Shuichi, Sakuma-San tiene razón, aquí todos nos sabemos proteger, ¡Y que se atreva a tocarnos un pelo, no sabe con quien sé la esta jugando! –Dijo Tetsuha

- Tetsuha tiene razón –Se escucho la voz de Touma entrando en la sala- No te tienes que preocupara Shuichi-Kun, todos aquí nos sabemos proteger y sabes que poca gente sale con vida cuando tocan algo que es importante para mí –Finalizo el rubio con una de sus peculiar sonrisas

- Has visto Shu-Chan no te tienes que preocupar por nada –Le contesto Ryuichi tirándose encima del chico, haciéndole caer al suelo- Así que te quedas y cantamos juntos.

-Nop- Dijo Shuichi, haciendo que los otros le miraran sorprendidos ya que pensaban que después de toda la charla que habían tenido aun iría a encontrarse con Koji- Como he dicho hace poco mi horario de trabajo ha acabado por hoy y quiero ir pronto a casa ya que, por la mañana e dejado a Yuki preocupado

- Entonces espéranos que vamos contigo- Contesto K

- ¿Por que? –Pregunto Shuichi sorprendido

- Dejarte ir solo sabiendo que ay un maniático por ay y que puede hacerte cualquier barbaridad ¡Nunca! –Le respondió Seguru

- En pocos minutos Shuichi, Ryuichi, Tetuha, K, Seguru y Hiro salían del edificio de NG hacia la casa del primero.

PAM!!!

... Se escucho el sonido de un disparo.

Junto con ese ruido, un cuerpo cayo al suelo.

- **SHUICHI **–Chillaron todos al ver como Shuichi había caído al suelo y que a su alrededor había una gran charca de sangre

* * *

Bueno aquí otro capitulo es algo corto (Solo dos paginas y media) pero es que e tenido muchos problemas a la hora de escribirlo, básicamente por que no sabia como escribir el principio.

No me matéis por lo que le he hecho a Shu TT era necesario hacerlo para la trama, aunque hasta el proximo capitulo no dire si esta vivo o muier


	5. Capitulo 4

Desde ese disparo ya había pasado prácticamente cuatro semanas y todo el mundo se encontraba triste, desde ese disparo no habían visto mas a ese chico hiperactivo corriendo, chillando y molestando por su alrededor, aunque no lo pareciera, todos le habían cogido cariño al pequeño vocalista pelirrosa, todos sé sentían frustrados al no haber podido evitar aquel disparo o reaccionar enseguida, cuando K, Hiro, Seguchi y Tôma vieron como el cuerpo de Shuichi caía al suelo se quedaron paralizados por el miedo que tenían al pensar que Shindo no despertara de nuevo... de momento aun pensaban eso.

Cuando el cuarteto pudo reaccionar fueron rápido donde estaba el cuerpo de Shuichi, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre por culpa de una herida que sé había hecho al caer al suelo, rápido lo llevaron al hospital, y desde ese entonces el cantante estaba ingresado en la sección de la UCI, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

El disparo le había dañado un pulmón y había perdido mucha sangre, los médicos le habían transplantado un pulmón nuevo, el cual el cuerpo había acoplado perfectamente, pero la perdida de sangre no disminuya, por muchas transfusiones que le daban siempre la acababa vomitando y eso preocupaba mucho a los médicos y a sus amigos y familiares. Si no disminuyan esa perdida de sangre pronto, el vocalista podría... no, nadie quería pensar con esa posibilidad.

La policía había estado investigando el caso para averiguar quien era el agresor, o mejor dicho, buscar pistas para encarcelarlo, sabían quien era el causante de todo eso, pero no tenían muestras de que lo culparan de ello, al igual de que no sabían donde se encontraba. El causante, Koji Lee, había desaparecido del mapa después de disparar, incluso Hiro había ido a casa de los padres de Lee para averiguar si sabían algo de él, pero ellos estaban igual, por lo que se ve Koji había escapado del centro Psiquiátrico donde lo tenían ingresado y llevaban desde entonces buscándolo, el problema era ¿Donde encontrarlo? Koji estaba siendo buscado por la policía y encima este tenia una herida de bala en la pierna, K cuando pudo reaccionar intento detenerlo disparándole, pero el disparo falló y le dio en una pierna.

Ese día ya había cumplido el mes del ingreso y hacia pocos minutos que todo el mundo se había ido a su casa a descansar por petición del doctor que atendía a Shu, ya que tanto los amigos como los familiares no se habían movido del lado del vocalista desde que había sido ingresado y todos estaban cansados.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a una persona conocida, la persona en concreta tenia el pelo y los ojos negros como la noche y sus ropas estaban sucias y mal olientes como si llevara mucho tiempo sin cambiarse ni ducharse y si uno se fijaba bien iba medio cojo y con el pantalón manchado de sangre, el chico era nada mas y nada menos que Koji Lee. El chico no se atrevía a entrar en la habitación, sabia que Shuichi esta hay por su culpa. Lee había ido al hospital mas de una vez cuando sabia que no había mucha gente a los alrededores, pero el pelirrosa siempre tenia compañía y no podía aparecer de esa manera y menos sabiendo que la policía le estaba buscando y ese día, por una razón que él desconocía el cantante estaba sin compañía. Poco a poco Lee se fue acercando a la cama mirando cuidadosa mente la figura de Shuichi, parecida extraño ver al vocalista tan quieto y callado, normal mente se estaba moviendo o hablando de algo, incluso cuando dormía.

Cuando Koji estuvo al lado de la cama de Shu acaricio la mejilla de este mientras unas lagrimas le recorría por el rostro, no podía comprender ni él mismo como podía haberle hecho eso a Shindo, por mas que sé lo preguntaba no lo comprendía. Lee, aunque no lo pareciera sentía un cariño especial para el chico, pero por alguna razón siempre lo estaba lo hacia sufrir.

Seis años atrás todo había empezado como un juego, a vista de Koji Shuichi era la persona perfecta era atractivo, simpático, alegre, amable con todo el mundo y con una inocencia que ni los niños pequeños tenían, al verlo le vinieron ganas de divertirse con él y de esa manera empezó toda la historia, pero algo paso... mientras iban pasando los meses, las semanas, los días... Koji se iba encariñando mas con el pelirrosa y al final casi podía decir que se alegro que Nakano y la hermana de Shu le hubiera descubierto... las ultimas semanas se empezaba a arrepentir de lo que estaba haciendo.

Koji no volvió a saber nada de Shu en mucho tiempo, hasta que un día escucho por casualidad la canción de The Reace Beat, como no conocerla, prácticamente fue él quien la escribió y luego regalo a Shu para que este la cantara cuando formara el famoso grupo de música que el pelirrosa estaba soñando. A partir de ese momento, prácticamente escuchaba algún dato de su pequeño, se sentía feliz al saber que Shuichi estaba feliz y que había logrado su sueño, pero algo arruino todo eso, la fatal noticia de que Shindo estaba teniendo un romance con Eiri Yuki. Desde ese día su cabeza estaba maquinando un plan para escapar de hay y hacer que Shuichi rompiera la relación con ese escritor de tres cuartas... dos años después logro hacerse con su objetivo.

Cuando escapo estuvo dos semanas investigándolo todo sobre Shuichi y aunque le costara admitirlo Shuichi era feliz con su pareja, pero había algo que no había cambiado con el Shuichi que el conocía, la inocencia y la alegría que todo el mundo se fascinaba aun la conservaba, aunque se podía decir que había aumentado....

Koji salió de sus pensamientos al ver como el cuerpo de Shuichi empezaba a moverse y sabia que Shu no lo podía ver... por lo menos no en esos momentos. Rápido toco el timbre de emergencia que había en la habitación para que las enfermeras se enteraran que algo pasaba hay, para luego salir rápido de la habitación y dirigirse rápido donde se escondía.

Lo que Koji no sabia era que un hombre de ojos verdes le había estado observando desde hacia un rato y en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a seguirlo...

* * *

Bueno primero de todo ya se q es algo corto pero es q el capitulo lo e re-escritocuatro veces y esto es lo mejor q a salido U.U (Soy una negada pa esto). Aun estoy pensando si despertar o no a Shu, pero bueno se vera en el capitulo siguiente

Despues ¡¡¡¡Gracias por los Review!!!!

Atte

Herms Malfoy


	6. Capitulo 5

Yuki, Hiro y compañía acababan de llegar al hospital después de que el doctor que atendía a Shu les llamara de emergencia, algo esta mal en el vocalista, desde hacia prácticamente media hora había empezado a tener convulsiones y ni los tranquilizantes le calmaban... todo el mundo estaba desesperado por la salud de Shuichi.

Cuando los amigos de Shu recibieron la llamada diciéndoles que fueran pronto al hospital, una pequeña esperanza se había encendido, al pensar que el pequeño estaba bien, que había despertado, pero la cosa no fue así; Cuando llegaron los médicos les había informado que la salud de Shu era muy delicada y si no despertaba esa misma noche seria ya casi imposible de que sobreviviera.

Hubo muchas reacciones al respeto, Mika se abrazo a Noriko que esta estaba abrazada a Ryuichi que estaba con su Kumagoro en brazos mientras murmuraba que todo eso era mentira que el día de mañana Shu ira a NG contento explicando alguna cosa de Yuki, estos tres mayores estaban con los ojos inundados por las lagrimas. Por otra parte Hiro sé tubo que sentar en una silla para no derrumbarse al suelo mientras lagrimas le recorría por su rostro mientras decía que eso era mentira, que el hiperactivo de Shu no podía estar en esa situación y no se rendirá tan fácil mente. K y Sakano estaban apoyados en la pared callados mirando al suelo con unos ojos que mostraban tristeza, quien no había reaccionado era Yuki, que parecía estar en Shock ante la noticia, el rubio era observado atentamente por su hermano pequeño que lo miraba fijamente buscando alguna señal de los sentimientos del escritor. Tetsuha conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabia que era quien peor lo estaba pasando, no quería imaginarse que seria de él si el vocalista no sobreviviera a ese accidente. De repente le pelinegro vio como su hermano salía de la sala donde se encontraban todos y se dirigía hacia la azotea del hospital, decidió seguirlo para averiguar mas sobre el rubio.

Ya en la azotea estuvieron cinco minutos callados, mientras observaban las luces encendidas de la ciudad, preguntándose dónde se encontraba el cabron que le había hecho eso al Shuichi Shindo.

Al final Tetsuha se digno hablar:

- Onii-Chan ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto el menor en un susurro mirando directamente a la dorada mirada de su hermano

- Claro que estoy bien –Dijo secamente- Quien no lo esta es Shu-chan- Acabo diciendo en un susurro

- Yo también estoy preocupado por Shu... todos lo estamos –Dijo el pequeño de los Uesugi- demo... ahora quien me preocupa eres tu, sé que no lo estas pasando nada bien –Dijo Tetsu mirando fijamente a su hermano a los ojos.

Yuki suspira

¿Cómo quieres que este?... Shu-Chan, mi pequeño Shu-Chan... esta mal... no quiero imaginarme si le pasara algo no se que aria –Dijo el rubio con la mirada perdida y con los ojos empañados de lagrimas al pensar que su pequeño se podría ir de su lado

¡No pienses eso a Shu no le va a pasar nada! –Dijo Tetsuha, el menor también estaba preocupado y tenia miedo de perder a su "cuñado" pero no quería pensar que algo le podía pasar, de momento sé hacia quería tener esperanzas de que el pequeño vocalista se recuperaría de un momento a otro y empezara a molestar y hablar sin parar.

Los dos hermanos estuvieron un rato mas hay, hasta que sin decir ninguna palabra se fueron a reunir a los demás. Al llegar al lugar se dieron cuenta de que Tôma estaba con los demás, ahora que se daban cuenta este no había llegado junto con los otros y por la cara que tenia uno se daba cuenta de que estaba de mal humor, mejor preguntarle que había pasado, si no se puede tirar en cima mío fueron los pensamientos de Yuki Eiri al ver el estado de su cuñado.

Estuvieron un par de horas mas en el hospital mirando desde una ventana al pelirosa que estaba siendo atendido por los médicos ya que estos estaban preocupados de que el pelirrosa tuviera otra recaída o en el peor de los casos falleciera. De repente los doctores se sobresaltaron y uno fue rápido a correr las cortinas para poder trabajar más tranquilos y sin ser observados. Yuki y compañía se preocuparon por la reacción de los médicos y así estuvieron unos cinco minutos hasta que uno de los médicos que estaba atendiendo a Shuichi salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia los amigos del pelirrosa con una sonrisa en la cara.

- El Sr. Shindo acaba de despertar- Dijo él medico.


	7. Capitulo 6

LA LI HO! o

Ya estoy de nuevo aquí haciéndoos sufrir con el fic XD. Después siento si hay alguna falta pero es que no me va bien el corrector del Word

- El Sr. Shindo acaba de despertar- Dijo él medico- Aunque tenemos un problema finalizo el doctor

¿Que a pasado? –Pregunto Yuki con preocupación

- El Sr. Shindo pregunta por dos personas, una es el Sr. Uesuigi Eiri, pero

la otra no la conocemos¿podríais hacer el favor de comunicarse con ella- Pregunto el doctor

- Por supuesto¿De quien se trata? – Pregunto Hiro temiéndose la respuesta ya que Shuichi no se juntaba con nadie que no estuviera en esa sala y sí lo hacia era solo por educación y no con mucha confianza.

- Se trata de un tal Koji Lee – Dijo el doctor. Al escuchar el nombre todos se quedaron pasmados, ese era la ultima persona que pensaron que quería ver Shuichi, en esos momentos se pusieron a pensar muy seriamente si su amigo estaba loco o algo por el estilo.

¿Ese chico esta loco o le gusta sufrir? –Pregunto Mika sin darse cuenta de la mirada de dolor que tenia Yuki.

El rubio sin que nadie se diera cuenta se alejo de donde estaban todos para ir a un sitio más tranquilo para pensar, cuando hacia unos momentos había escuchado que su pequeño Shu le quería ver se alegro muchísimo, pero el mundo se le derrumbo cuando escucho el segundo nombre. Desde el disparo que se había enterado de que el pelirrosa había estado enamorado de su agresor y que el carácter de este era muy parecido al suyo. Desde que descubrió eso empezó a cuestionarse si el vocalista no estaría con el por ese parecido, pero esa idea se le iba rápido de la cabeza, Shuichi era demasiado inocente para poder hacer algo así, pero la pregunta que se hacia en esos momentos era ¿Por que Shu quería ver a Lee? Esa era una incógnita, el cual tenia un presentimiento que pronto se rebelaría, pero no estaba seguro si para bien o para mal, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera para bien.

Yuki estuvo un rato mas en ese lugar hasta que decidió ir con los demás y parar un rato con su pequeño, de todas maneras no valía la pena atormentarse por una cosa que no sabia sí sucedería de verdad o no. Al llegar a la habitación de Shuichi, el rubio escritor pudo ver como todos hablaban animadamente con el vocalista pero este no decía una palabra solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza. Al notar la mirada del rubio encima de él, Shuichi giro su cabeza para no encontrarse con esa mirada él la cual le miraba con preocupación. Shu se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, sabia que Yuki se había enterado de que estuvo enamorado de Koji y que tenían un carácter muy parecido, no quería que Yuki pensara que esta por él por su parentesco con su agresor, no, Shuichi estaba con Eiri por ser Eiri y no por ser algo parecido a la copia de alguien que había querido mucho en un pasado.

Estuvieron un rato mas hablando hasta que él medico hecho a todos fuera de la habitación diciendo que la hora de visita se había acabado y que tenían que hacerle una ultima revisión a Shu ya que le acababan de hacer una transferencia de sangre, la cual esta vez parecía que su cuerpo si la había aceptado. Antes de que todo el mundo se fuera, le hizo una señal a yuki para que se acercara, este al verle se acerco y se vio sorprendido por los labios del pelirrosa, como había extrañado ese sabor de chocolate y mente en sus labios, cuando se separaron Shu le susurro en el oído te amo, para que después el rubio saliera de la sala.

En un restaurante se encontraban Yuki y Tôma, se parado hay mientras todos se iban a descansar a sus casa por petición del escritor, desde que había visto a su cuñado antes en el hospital sabia que algo andaba mal y quería averiguar que es lo que era.

- Tôma¿Donde as estado antes que as venido hecha una fiera? –Pregunto el menor de los dos sin ningún rodeo.

Seguchi no quería decirle nada al escritor de lo que le había pasado unas horas atrás con Koji cuando lo había visto en la habitación de Shindo y mucho menos que lo había seguido para averiguar donde se encontraba, peto Tôma sabia que se lo tenia que contar, que de una forma u otra se enteraría y seria mejor que se enterara por él que por otra persona.

- Antes me he encontrado con Lee –Empezó Tôma dando un suspiro al ver como su cuñado chillaba un fuerte **QUE **y le miraba fijamente para averiguar mas cosas sobre el agresor de su Koi, el rubio escritor era capaz de matarle si se lo encontraba delante de él- cuando me lo encontré empecé a seguirlo pero no sé donde se metió pero se me escapó –Dijo el músico quitándole cosas en la historia.

Yuki notaba que algo no encajaba en esa historia, que le faltaba algo, pero, aunque quisiera averiguar toda la historia en esos momentos, sabia que Tôma no se la decía por alguna cosa.

Los dos rubios se quedaron un rato mas en esa cafetería un rato mas hablando de todo un poco y dejando de lado el tema de Shuichi y su agresor.

Tres semanas después los médicos le dieron el alta a Shuichi, recomendándole que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo durante unos días y que la semana siguiente podía volver a trabajar, hacia esto ultimo Shu hico una mueca como diciendo que no hacia falta empezar tan rápido a trabajar.

Durante esos dos días en el hospital, Shu no había estado solo en ningún momento, incluso en las noches que sus amigos se iban a descansar a casa por petición del doctor, pero tenia una mera curiosidad de quien le pasaba al lado suyo por la noche, aunque no había dicho nada por miedo a la reacción que tendrían sus amigos y su novio... Ya lo averiguaría cuando saliera del hospital.

Shuichi estaba en la calle solo, cosa rara desde que había salido del hospital, pero al fin el pelirrosa había escapado de tanta protección por parte de sus amigo, pero al final lo había conseguido, había conseguido llegar al lugar donde suponía que había una persona importante de su pasado, una persona, aunque hubiera sido su peor pesadilla, la quería de todas maneras, era como un hermano para el... algo parecido a un amor platónico.

Delante de él se encontraba una casa medio derrumbada y con indicios de que no viviera nadie en ella, sin pensárselo dos veces se adentro en el jardín que estaba a la banda derecha donde las malas hierbas estaban bastante altas, pero había como un pequeño camino de hierbas aplastadas como si alguien hubiera pasado por encima de ellas muchas veces por hay, Shu al ver eso esboza una sonrisa al ver que la persona que buscaba se encontraba en ese lugar.

Rápido avanzo por ese camino, como si hubiera pasado por hay muchas veces, poco después sé encontró con una puerta de madera vieja y medio destrozada, y entro por ella, al abrir la puerta se encontró a un chico el cual estaba tumbado de espalda durmiendo, si te fijabas el chico tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- Koji- Murmuro Shuichi acercándose al chico que estaba dormido delante de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces se agacho y empezó ha acariciarle el pelo al mayor mientras acercaba sus labios al de otro chico, pocos segundos después Shuichi estaba besando a Koji, el cual este se despertó por culpa del roce y rápido le correspondió mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al del pelirrosa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que alguien había visto esa escena y salía de allí rápido sin hacer ningún ruido

Bueno aquí dejo otro capitulo, he tardado un poquito en subirlo, pero es que he tenido problemas con el ordenador y no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir.

Espero que os haya gustado

Besikus

Herms Malfoy


	8. Capitulo 7

>Koji- Murmuro Shuichi acercándose al chico que estaba dormido delante de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces se agacho y empezó ha acariciarle el pelo al mayor mientras acercaba sus labios al de otro chico, pocos segundos después Shuichi estaba besando a Koji, el cual este se despertó por culpa del roce y rápido le correspondió mientras acercaba mas su cuerpo al del pelirrosa

Lo que ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta es que alguien había visto esa escena y salía de allí rápido sin hacer ningún ruido

>¿Shu-Chan que haces aquí?- Pregunto Koji sorprendido al ver al pelirrosa hay, junto con él

Esa casa en ruinas era la que años atrás llevaba a Shuichi para aprovecharse de su cuerpo, y se había escondido en ella sabiendo que nadie sospecharía de ese lugar, en fin de cuenta estaba echa una ruina. El primer día que fue el pelinegro tubo que hacer algo de limpieza y echar fuera a los ratones e incluso alguna rata que estaban dentro de ella

También que desde ese lugar podía ir rápidamente y sin ser descubierto a casi todos los lugares en los que el vocalista estaba siempre (NG-Record, la casa del novio de Shu, la casa de Hiro y en estos momentos el hospital)

Koji sabia bien el pánico que tenia el pequeño a esa casa, por lo que le había hecho años atrás, y por eso decidió esconderse hay, el pelirrosa no se atrevería nunca a ir solo a ese lugar, bueno… ni solo ni en compañía

> Koji-Chan ¿Qué quieres conseguir con todo lo que estas haciendo? –Le dijo seriamente el vocalista

> Lo tendrías que saber Shuichi- Dijo Koji mirando hacia otra parte- Quiero hacer entender a todo el mundo que tú eres mió y que no te comparto con nadie mas –continuo mirándole fijamente a los ojos- en el pasado te lo deje bien claro y no lo negaste

> ¿De esta manera quieres demostrándolo! Matándome casi, disparándome y dejándome un mes en el hospital entre la vida y la muerte! –Le grito Shindo- Koji tienes que saber que de esa manera ¡no conseguirás nada aunque pase siglos, Solo conseguirás que te odie o te tenga miedo ¡Separarme mas de ti, En el pasado dije que era tuyo, que te amaría siempre, no abandonarte nunca… y un sin fin de promesas, las cuales se rompieron cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que me hacías, pero aun así no me separe de ti, y no por que me amenazabas con asesinar a mi familia, si no por que tenia la esperanza de que recuperaras la compostura y volvieras a ser el chico que amaba la música y quería formar un grupo de música con algún otro componente aparte de nosotros, pero la cosa no fue así, las empeoraste hasta que te mandaron a ese reformatorio… pero tu lo has dicho ¡eso fue en el pasado, Koji hasta hace prácticamente un mes y medio tenia mi vida planeada y en ella no te incluía, solo quería estar con Yuki sin que supiera nada de ti o de mi pasado y que todo el mundo sé creyera esa mascara infantil que tenia siempre en cima ¡Pero lo as destazado todo! Hubiera sido mejor que no escaparas y siguieras escuchando mis canciones a distancia-Finalizo Shuichi alterado- Koji-Chan, yo si fuera tu regresaría al centro Psiquiátrico antes que alguno de mi grupo de amigos te localice y te haga pagar caro lo que me has hecho –Digo para finalizar la conversación y saliendo por donde había llegado- Espero verte otra vez –Se oyó de lejos la voz del vocalista

> Todo me a salido mal –Murmuro Koji una vez solo en la casa- Shu-Chan definitivamente me ha abandonado, espero que sea feliz con ese escritor de tres cuartas –Dijo levantándose de donde estaba y acercándose a un armario desteñido de la habitación sacando un arma de allí- Tranquilo Shuichi te dejare en paz definitivamente

Shuichi salio de la casa aun algo alterado por la charla que haba tenido con Koji y no se había dado cuenta que ala lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba un chico de pelo y ojos negros, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria y en cierto grado mosqueado con el muchacho que acababa de salir de la casa.

Shuichi salio de la casa aun algo alterado por la charla que haba tenido con Koji y no se había dado cuenta que ala lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba un chico de pelo y ojos negros, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria y en cierto grado mosqueado con el muchacho que acababa de salir de la casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shuichi estaba parado frente de la vieja casa apretando los puños intentando calmarse un poco, no se había dado cuenta que alguien lo estaba mirando fría y seriamente. Cuando Shu iba a irse hacia casa de su Koibito, el hombre que se encontraba a su espalda apoyado contra la pared hablo

>Shuichi- Shu se paro al escuchar la voz fría, aunque conocida para él. Lentamente se fue girando para encontrarse de cara con la otra persona

>Te… Tetsuha –Susurro el vocalista con temor. No pensaba que nadie lo descubriría o le siguiera- ¿que haces aquí?

>No se… supuse que querías estar un rato solo, y por eso te seguí a escondidas por si aparecía ese desgraciado… pero ¡OH¿Que me encuentro¡Que estabas besando a ese desgraciado por cuenta propia y habías sido TU quien había ido a buscarlo! – Grito furioso Tetsuha- Me estoy planteando que todo esto sea un juego de tu parte y te gusta jugar a dos bandas

>Tetsuha no es lo que piensas- Intento calmarse Shuichi.

>¿Que no es lo que pienso¡Shuichi sé muy bien lo que he visto! Y sé muy bien que no es nada bueno, ni para ti ni para nadie.

>¡Idiota, puedes callarte de una vez i escuchar los motivos por lo que he venido hablar con Koji! –Grito el vocalista a su cuñado, insultándole al perder toda la paciencia que tenia encima.

Tetsuha al escuchar a Shuichi gritar se callo de nuevo y miro atento al pelirrosa, no era muy normal que este perdiera los nervios tan fácilmente, pero ante de que Shu pudiera decir algo más se escucho un disparo dentro de la casa donde se encontraba el agresor. Shuichi al escuchar ese disparo abrió a mas no poder los ojos y entro rápidamente de nuevo en la casa mientras chillaba fuerte el nombre de su antiguo "amigo"

**>¡KOJI!**

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy liada con el ultimo semestre de curso y esto es lo único que he podido escribir hasta la fecha UU, aparte que he estado liada con un fic que tengo de Harry Potter, el siguiente capitulo esta ya en proceso y en menos de dos días estará subido

Atte

Herms Malfoy


	9. Chapter 8

**Shuichi**

Lo que paso después es algo confundido para mí, de lo único que me acuerdo fue haber escuchado mucho ruido, parecían sirenas ¿Pero de que¿Ambulancia… policía? O puede, que de las dos profesiones… la verdad es que es algo confuso, después de escuchar ese disparo me dio un inmenso mareo que me dejo sin conocimiento. Después de eso me desperté en un hospital al lado de la enfermera que me atendió días atrascuando estaba ingresado por culpa del disparo.

En esos momentos estaba solo en la habitación ya que habían echado a todos mis amigos y familiares fuera ya que estos habían empezado a discutir y eran todos contra Testuha, se han enterado de lo ocurrido pensé al escuchar eso. Empecé a mentalizarme que cuando Yuki, Hiro o alguien de mi grupo de amigos entrase a la habitación y me vieran despiertos me sermonearan por la imprudencia cometida… ¡pero ellos no me entendían! Tenia que hablar con Koji antes de que algo como esto pasara ¿Koji¿Que le habrá pasado ahora a él¿Lo llevarán de nuevo al Centro psiquiátrico o a la prisión?... o aun peor… no habrá… muerto ¿Verdad?

¡Maldita seas Koji Lee, por que tuviste que aparecer ahora, tenia ya la vida completa¿Por que tuviste que aparecer de nuevo en ella¿No te podías quedar tranquilito en el centro, verdad¿No te faltaba solo con que te fuera a visitar cada dos meses¡No¡El gran Koji Lee tenia que salirse con a suya y arruinar la vida a su UNICO amigo! Por que eso es lo que éramos asta hacia bien poco… hasta que saliste del centro¡Por dos el muy idiota se escapo sabiendo que solo le quedaban dos, como mucho tres, meses para salir de hay! Después ya se vería como hacía para introducirle de nuevo en mi vida, sin que Maiko o Hiro le diera un infarto al verme junto a ti de nuevo, siendo solo amigos, pero que hiciste ¡te escapaste! No me esperaba verte de golpe suelto de nuevo por Japón, y todas las memorias guardadas profundamente en mi cerebro aparecieron de golpe¿y que hiciste para que me acordara de ti¡¡Abusaste de mí! Muy bien como los viejos tiempos (Sarcástico) ¿Para que? Simplemente para acordarme que yo era tuyo… pero… ¿por que de esa manera? Dos semanas antes te había ido a visitar y habías comprobado de que era tuyo… de acuerdo, con eso todo el mundo puede pensar que soy un chico loco y tendría que ser yo quien estuviera ingresado en ese centro, pero es que es como un fruto prohibido, algo que cuando lo pruebas no lo puedes dejar de probar, aunque eso a su vez puede destrozarte por dentro, todo era una maravilla hasta de duro, pero a partir de ahora, Koji Lee esta muerto completamente para mi.

**

* * *

****Hiro**

Yo no se lo que tengo, si un amigo masoquista que le gusta que abusen de el o que esta jugando a dos bandas como a dicho Testuha antes al explicarnos la historia de todo lo ocurrido… pero me pregunto… ¿Que tanto interés encuentra Shu en ir tras Lee? Fueron amigos en el pasado de acuerdo y también se que Shuichi estuvo enamorado de él y Lee empezaba a gustarle… pero ¿Qué quiere conseguir Shuichi con todo esto? Hacerse daño de nuevo cuando se lleven a Koji, en el pasado ya había sucedido algo por el estilo, Lee abusaba de Shindo y le hacia daño ¡Pero al imbecil de mi amigo le hico mas daño que Koji se fuera, y para rematar toda la faena durante estos ¿Cuántos¿5, 6 años? Ha ido constante mente a visitar a su abusador, ya lo digo ¡tengo un amigo masoquista! No quiero estar con el cuando se entere que a su "amigo" le han sentenciado 2 años en la cárcel, después de estar 1 año mas en el centro de rehabilitación psiquiatrita, conociendo como conozco a mi amigo se pondrá furioso, su verdadero lado a salido a la luz, a mi no me preocupa eso, pude liderar con el durante dos años los cuales se calmo un poco y se concentro mas profundamente un ser cantante, pero no se si alguien mas podrá controlar ese carácter… tendré que hablar con el para que se controle un poco y no diga ninguna estupidez delante de K o Seguchi , por que si no se puede ir de la lengua y echar a perder todo lo que había conseguido asta la fecha.

Shuichi se tiene que decidir ya, quedarse con Yuki o con Koji, si mi opinión valiera le diría que dejara a los dos ya que le han hecho daño, aunque sin duda el mejor es Yuki, de un tiempo para aquí a expresado sus sentimientos mas libremente… aunque conociendo como conozco a Shu, me atrevería meter la mano en el fuego de que escogerá a los dos, los dos son muy importante para él y no permitirá perder a ninguno de los dos… así es mi amigo… ya veremos lo que hacemos, de momento solo es esperar…

* * *

**Gomen**! El capitulo hacia siglos que lo tenia escrito, pero nunca me acordaba de publicarlo y cuando me acordaba o no tenia tiempo o estaba fuera de casa TT

En estos momentos estoy escribiendo lo que se supone que es el ultimo capitulo, espero no tardar en publicarlo ya que me esta costando siglos escribirlo TT

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo

Atte

Herms Malfoy


	10. EPILAGO

Primero de todo ALELUYA! he escrito el final del fic XD XD ya era hora XD

* * *

**EPILAGO**

Me hicieron escoger… pero ¿por que¿Por que entre las dos personas que mas quiero?... aunque también las dos personas que me han hecho sufrir mas en mis 17 años de vida…

¿A quien tendría que elegir?...

Por un lado esta Yuki, él me quiere tal como soy… o por lo menos es lo que he entendido yo estos últimos días… los días en que a aparecido Koji… pero ¿y si no hubiera aparecido¿Me seguiría tratando igual que antes? Fría e indiferente, como si no le importara lo que me pasara, pero ahora él se esta transformado poco a poco a lo que me había imaginado desde hace tiempo de cómo seria mi relación con él…

Por otra banda esta Koji… de alguna manera se le puede considerar mi primer amor… una relación estupenda al principio… los dos con el mismo sueño de ser músicos y mas famosos que Ryuichi Sakuma, pero poco a poco… poco a poco se fue transformando en una pesadilla… una pesadilla que no se aun si quería que se acabara… una pesadilla que incluso con dolor y miedo me sentía a gusto…

¿A quien debería escoger? Yuki a partir de ahora seguirá todos los días a mi lado… a prometido no volver a tratarme como antes… a prometido que no se iría de mi lado… Koji estará ingresado en una clínica psicológica y seguidamente ira a la prisión… se ira de mi lado y esta vez no podré ir a verle ni saber noticias de él… entonces…

La mejor opción seria escoger a Yuki, pero aunque estuviera feliz con él me faltaría algo… me faltaría ese algo que me da Koji…

Buff! Estoy confundido… necesito ayuda de alguien y no se a quien pedírsela… necesito tiempo para estar solo para meditar este enigma…

Una ayuda que no tengo…

… un tiempo que nadie esta dispuesto a darme…

A lo mejor se podría retirar un tiempo, separarse de sus seres queridos y pensar entonces la respuesta de ese misterioso enigma ¿con quien quedarse? O no volver nunca, cambiar de país… empezar una vida nueva…

Pero entonces… ¿que hacer? No se podía ir… No podía dejar a su familia… a sus amigos… a sus seres queridos, no se podía ir sin decir nada ya que con eso lo único que conseguiría seria preocupar a todos…

Pero… ¿que hacer? Necesitaba ayuda… necesitaba tranquilidad y sobretodo necesitaba tiempo para pensar en todas las opciones que tenia en esos momentos: Quedarse con Yuki… esperar a Koji acabe su condena… jugar nuevamente a dos bandas y engañar de nuevo a sus amigos o escapar… escapar de ese episodio y empezar una nueva vida en otro lugar… en un lugar donde nadie le conociera… un lugar donde podría intentar ser feliz.

Hiciese lo que hiciese habría una cosa en conjunto, dañarse a sí mismo, en todas las situaciones acababa perdiendo él y ganando los otros… Yuki conseguiría que al final fuera suyo… o Koji sonreiría al ver que le esperaba y diría que al final tenia razón y era de él, que no le había olvidado… si se iba… en este momento le pareció la mejor opción… sufriría, abandonaría a sus amigos… pero a fin de cuenta podría empezar una vida fuera de Japón, una vida donde nadie le conociera y pudiera vivir en paz…

Sin pensarlo dos veces cojio la maleta grande y la empecé a llenar de ropa y objetos que necesitaba diariamente… y salió sin hacer ruido del departamento donde había convivido dos estupendos años con el rubio… dos años que dejaba atrás… sin nada mas que con la maleta en mano dejo en la entrada a un peluche en forma de conejo rosa, el cual llevaba una carta donde ponía **"GOMEN"** y en la otra cara del papel un simple

_ Volveré… no me busquéis_

By: Shuichi 

Si te fijabas en ese trozo de papel se podía ver manchas de ¿agua?... no eran las ultimas lagrimas de Shu cuando estaba escribiendo la nota…

Ahora solo falta esperar… esperar un tiempo para saber si de verdad el cantante pelirrosa rehacía su vida y se olvidaba de ese trágico episodio de su vida y luego… volverá a su país natal con toda su familia….

Fin

GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNN! No tengo perdón a la hora de escribir el capitulo TT he tardado siglos en escribirlo, pero es que no me salía nada para el epilogo final… por lo menos he escrito el capitulo unas 10 veces y en todas pasaba algo diferente: Shu se quedaba con Yuki (Lo vi muy típico), se iba con Koji (Shu esta loco pero no es masoquista), Matar a Shu (mejor cambiar de opción XD)…. Buff! No veáis lo que costo escribirlo TT

Bueno ahora para acabar… espero que os haya gustado el fic, aunque me lo he leído entero y no me a gustado los resultados, soy negada para escribir TT

Hasta el próximo fic

Atte

Herms Malfoy 


End file.
